1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is an image pickup apparatus for processing signals generated by a plurality of photoelectric conversion elements as a single pixel signal. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-193527 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a technique for transferring charges between adjacent photoelectric conversion elements in a column direction and between adjacent photoelectric conversion elements in a row direction and mixing signal charges in the photoelectric conversion elements.